


Couldn't Sleep

by DCS



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCS/pseuds/DCS





	Couldn't Sleep

Only half asleep, Stephanie rolled onto her side and smacked her pillow once before dropping her head onto it and falling right back asleep. She had already kicked the covers halfway down her body from feeling too hot. Quickly, the covers were torn off the bed and her body. The small lamp in Stephanie's room lightened with a click, causing her to wake. She shot up from the bed and stood up, rubbing her sore eyes. Once they adjusted, she met face to face with her boyfriend, Tim. Stephanie smiled before noticing the way Tim had his eyes fixed on her. The thin fabric of her purple panties and white camisole were the only thing in Tim's way. Although, the way her hard, pink nipples peeked through the cami had him turned on. "Where's your mother at this time of night?" He asked Stephanie.  
"Working a late shift," she replied, noticing it was only 1:15 a.m.  
Tim smirked and took his t-shirt off. Stephanie's eyes wondered over his torso, unsure of what to do. She smiled, anyway. "Timmy's a little horny," was what she managed to get out before he grabbed her wrist, pulled her forward and held her back to his chest. Tim breathed down her neck from behind, his arm tightened over her stomach as he slid his right hand down, into her panties. "You're wet," he stated, rubbing small circles into her clit.

Stephanie shivered underneath his touch and hot breath. She closed her eyes and tangled her hand into his long, dark hair. God, she was so sensitive when Tim touched her. It was just one out of a hundred things that made him love her even more. He smiled, pushing his left hand up her shirt, grabbing her breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. A quiet sigh released from Stephanie's mouth as he did so. More was all she wanted, though. Her left hand crept down Tim's body and stopped over his crotch. She squeezed his hard cock, being rewarded with a low moan. He nibbled on her earlobe, slipping his finger into her wet, little cunt and pumped it against her g-spot. 

Quiet moans filled the room before Tim had squished Stephanie between the wall and his body. He looked her in the eyes as he took his finger into his mouth, tasting Steph's sweetness, only making her become more wet and horny. Tim snatched off her clothing, followed by his own and lifted his girlfriend up by her ass, where he slid his cock up and down her soaking pussy. He kissed her lips, gently and pushed himself inside her. They both moaned, slowly thrusting in sync with each other. The two teenagers were filled of euphoria, the passionate feeling of their bodies colliding together kept them in such a strong state. Stephanie's lip quivered against Tim's as they held each other tightly, grinding into one another. 

They soon began to thrust faster, moan louder and kiss deeper. The two felt their climaxes arriving anytime soon. Steph quietly whimpered and buried her head into Tim's neck as his cock twitched inside her, shooting his load, moaning loudly. He planted a kiss on her shoulder before she arched her back against the wall, moaning and digging her nails into his shoulders. Tim attached his warm tongue to her nipple and swirled it in circles, making Stephanie shake underneath him. Her pussy throbbed and tightened around his cock before releasing warm juices onto him. 

The two heavily breathed, tired and pleased with each other. Tim laid Stephanie back to rest and cuddled in with her, falling asleep almost instantly, holding his girlfriend in his arms.


End file.
